


Little Bird

by GenofBlazes



Series: Time to fly, little eyas [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Gen, Hawks is a Talon, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This On My Phone, What am I doing, sry please bare with me, with no plan at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenofBlazes/pseuds/GenofBlazes
Summary: Talon has a question.He always does.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Takami Keigo | Hawks, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Time to fly, little eyas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556272
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	Little Bird

"Grayson?" Talon asks his handler one day after flying lessons ended.

"Yes, little bird?" Grayson whispers. Grayson always speaks in whispers.

"Why do you call me that and not Talon like the Owls and Grandmaster?" the boy blinks up at him, not with human eyelids, but the bird film that came with his quirk.

Grayson blinks back, gold eyes with inner rings of blue meet golden, bird-like ones– unlike all the other talons with their dull, lifeless yellow– They're fixated on the young winged talon-in-training.

After a beat of silence, Grayson answers, "Not a talon."

Whatever Talon was expecting it was not that. His brows furrow in confusion. What was he if he wasn't a talon? Talon and the Court is all Talon knows. Sure he wasn't a complete talon yet. He has yet to complete his training and take the serum that makes talons what they are. What strips them of their h̶u̶m̶a̶n̶i̶t̶y̶ weaknesses.

He often wonders why. There are talons that look younger than him. Surely the Court wouldn't want Talon to remain the way he was. They want perfect, unstoppable, obedient killing machines. Not curious, wide-eyed children that ask too many questions.

He's asked Grayson about it once, seeing as he's the only one who would give him anything close to an answer, but all he got was, "Not ready" which really ruffled his feathers (literally). He's been training for as long as he could remember and yeah, the Court wiped any memories he had of life before the Court, before Talon, but that's beside the point– still he wisely kept his queries to himself for Grayson's body language screamed that the topic was closed.

"Not...talon?" Talon echoes.

Grayson shakes his head "No."

Talon is quiet. He does not know what to say.

"Not an owl. Not a bat." He continues, the former spat out like venom, but softens at the latter. 

"Not a robin either..." 

Grayson closes his eyes and sighs, lost in memories of the past way before Talon's time, way before anyone alive in this century. 

A past where quirks were uncommon but still existed under a different name. A time where heroism was not a profession, but a choice. A choice to protect, to help, to save, to make sure whatever tragedies they went through never happened to anyone else. At least, that was the reason for Grayson and his nest.

It was the reason Grayson was the Gray Son and not Dick. Hasn't been in a long time. But that's a different story.

G̶r̶a̶y̶S̶o̶n̶R̶o̶b̶i̶n̶N̶i̶g̶h̶t̶w̶i̶n̶g̶B̶a̶t̶m̶a̶n̶T̶a̶l̶o̶n̶ he doesn't know anymore– opens his eyes. 

"...but definitely a bird." 

Talon doesn't flinch when Grayson reaches out a clawed hand towards him, such reactions were trained out of him long ago. But he does blink (human lids this time) when claws gently–Talons are not gentle, nor do they ask questions, but he and Grayson are unlike all the others– caress his cheek almost warmly despite the cold corpse his handler is– has been for centuries. 

What he would be when he is ready. 

"Yes, a little bird for now." Grayson whispers, the corner of his lips twitch upward. 

A small part of him hopes he never will be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well who woulda thought that my first fanfic would be a crossover between Batman (saw it coming) and a fandom I just joined last week (did NOT see that coming)
> 
> Does it even makes any sense?


End file.
